ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tema del foro:Noticias y novedades/@comment-187.242.139.174-20141120173210/@comment-4901718-20150823034023
En Omniverse si desarrollan las relaciones entre personajes, lamentablemente contrario a FA o SA, no es el centro, ni es constante. La relacion entre Kevin-Gwen-Ben, es continuada de una manera fenomenal, puedo decir que el Opening de Omniverse (los primeros 2 o 5 minutos del episodio "Muchas Cosas Cambian" (que viene del dicho en ingles "The more things change, the more they stay the same" mas cambien las cosas, mas se quedan igual), nadie puede negar que el opening del primer episodio de Omniverse es genial. Tenemos una re-edicion, estupenda de como ellos actuaban antes, cuando eran ellos tres contra el mundo, no se por que el DX Mark 10 no vuelve a ser visto nunca mas despues de este episodio, pero sospecho que fue para vender mas juguetes, ya que Bandai tuvo las manos metidas de lleno en esta serie, incluso ellos fueron los responsables de la creacion de Skurd y supongo que el Tenn-Speed era una gran forma de vender juguetes. No tengo peos con esa moto, tengo peos con lo ridiculo que se ve Ben montado encima de ella, con el casco y las protecciones, ademas de lo ridicula que es la moto tambien. Pero el punto, ese opening es increible, el rediseño de los personajes es estupendo, Zombozo y por supuesto las batalla. Puedo decir y no dudar que una de las mejores (y pocas) pero mejores relaciones en Omniverse, es la de Kevin-Gwen-Ben. Manny Happy Returns, Showdown, The Frogs of War, For a Few Brains More, Mistery Incorporeal, The Rooters of All Evil, Weapon XI, Charm School, Third Time is a Charm y The End of an Era, son algunos de los mejores episodios de Omniverse y en todos ellos, la relacion entre ellos 3 o la relacion entre Kevin y Gwen es un punto fuerte y a destacar. La otras relaciones muy bien desarrolladas son las de: -Ben y Rook, a traves de 72 episodios, la relacion entre ambos personajes, es super fuerte, Ben es la contra parte de Rook y viceversa, Rook es el plomero ideal y uno de los mejores, es alguien que sigue las reglas hasta el cansancio y nunca las rompe, Ben en cambio no es un plomero, tal vez tiene entrenamiento, tal vez tiene un titulo, pero Ben realmente nunca ha necesitado serlo, lamentablemente Ben no sigue las reglas y en cierto modo la relacion entre ambos es buena, la intencion de los creadores nunca fue reemplazar a Kevin y Gwen, eso es obvio, si no denotar que los personajes pasaban por otro momento en sus vidas. -Gwen y Kevin, 12 episodios, solo 12 episodios es todo lo que Omniverse necesito para cambiar a estos personajes, en realidad son 13 y 13, ya que los Motivos de Otto y el Lodo es Mas Denso que el Agua, son cameos para ambas partes y protagonismos para ambos. La relacion y el desarrollo entre Kevin y Gwen es identico al de FA y SA, solo que incluso en Omniverse siguieron dandole hacia adelante y mostraron a Gwen realizandose y a Kevin realizandose tambien, ambos por su parte y juntos. -Ben y su Madre, esta relacion no se como pero en Omniverse la desarrollaron bastante bien, 2 episodios y comprendimos la relacion madre e hijo bastante bien, luego de episodios anteriores donde Sandra habia aparecido. Rook y su familia, esta es una relacion muy fuerte tambien en Omniverse, llegamos a conocer muy bien a la familia de Rook, a su maestro, de donde viene y que lo motiva a ser como es. Albedo y Azmuth - vaya por dios Albedo salio beneficiado de esta serie donde finalmente vemos en pantalla como era la relacion entre asistente y mentor, una relacion problematica y competitiva. Para luego ver en el presente hasta donde ha llegado Albedo. Charmcaster - 4 episodios nos llevaron en una travesia por la mente y la venganza de un chica, que esta sola, esta infeliz, no tiene a nadie en su vida y solo busca matar a todos y convertirse en el ser mas poderoso del universo. Una gran continuacion a lo que paso en SA. Y claro para el final pero que nunca falta: La relacion entre Ben y su Abuelo Max, una de las mejores de la serie tal vez, no brilla, pero Max y Ben siempre estan ahi juntos, viven muchisimas aventuras y la serie se apoya en Flashbacks al pasado y a Flashforwards, incluso a realidades alternativas, para mostrarnos y desarrollar la relacion entre nieto y abuelo, como seria Ben sin su abuelo Max y como este lo aconseja y siempre esta ahi como soporte y sabiduria en sus peores momentos.